Zenowing (M.R.V. Fanon)
Zenowing is the mentor of the Power Rangers Dino Charge, and the one who originally sealed away the Darkness Empire. He is partners with the Titano Zord, having bonded to the Silver Energem. He is also the mentor to Power Rangers Dino Charge. Character History Zenowing was seen arriving on Earth in the age of the dinosaurs, brining 10 Energems with him, along with the Titano Charge Morpher. He bonded them with 10 dinosaurs, creating the Dino Charge Zords. He himself was already bonded to the Silver Energem, and worked alongside the Zord that corresponded with it, the Titano Charge Zord, along with bonding 13 fragments of other Energies with more dinosaurs, having them power his partner, the Titano Charge Zord, with him even morphing into the Silver Dino Charge Ranger. However, the Darkness Empire sent out the Extinction Trio, and all of the dinosaurs beside the Dino Charge Zords where destroyed. In a last effort to stop the Darkness Empire, he and the Titano Charge Zord used the Giga Titano Beam to render Darkon as the Frozen Palace, motionless, along with destroying the Fortress controlled by Snide. He sealed the Frozen Palace under the arctic, and the battle was done. Howwever, the Zords went away with the Energems, and the Titano Charge Zord went to rest under the bottom of a lake, barely alive with using the Giga Ttiano Beam draining nearly all of his energy, Zenowing now labeling it as forbidden. Zenowing hides the Silver Energem in the Titano Charge Zord to use as a lifeline until Zenowing can find a way to restore him, with Zenowing now unable to morph, as there are no Dino Chargers, and his only source, the Silver Energem, is under the lake. The other Dino Charge Zords go off with their Energems to go into a deep slumber until needed again, and with that, the Energems and Zords are all lost. Abilities ;Teleport : He has ability to teleport himself and other people, like when he teleported the Rangers to the Dino Cave when they where nearly defeated. ;Energy beam : He can fire a yellow beam from his bare hand. ;Superhuman Reflexes and Superhuman Speed : He can move very quickly to avoid an enemy's attack. ;Immortality : Being bonded to the Silver Energem, Zenowing hasn't aged in billions of years. ;Combatant : He is a skilled combatant, as he's quite skilled with a blade, specifically the Titano Saber. ;Flight : As a bird-like creature, he can use his wings to fly. Silver Dino Charge Ranger Arsenal *'Titano Charge Morpher': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Titano Saber': Main sword weapon, personally crafted with Silver Energem energy. *'Dino Com': Dino Charger storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Chargers': **'10 - Titano' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Zenowing's powers and is used to summon the Titano Charge Zord. **'12 - Dino Cycle' (x1): Main battery-like devices that is the source of the Dino Cycle and is used to summon the Dino Cycle. Mecha * Dino Charge Zord #10: Titano Charge Zord - Dino Drive= Arsenal *'Titano Charge Morpher': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Titano Saber': Main sword weapon, personally crafted with Silver Energem energy. *'Dino Com': Dino Charger storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Chargers': **'D - Dino Drive' (x1): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Zenowings's Dino Drive powers and is used to activate Dino Drive. Mecha * Dino Charge Zord #10: Titano Charge Zord - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *'Titano Charge Morpher': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Titano Saber': Main sword weapon, personally crafted with Silver Energem energy. *'Dino Com': Dino Charger storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Super Drive Saber': Weapon used to activate Dino Super Drive and activate stronger final attacks for MegaZords. *'Dino Chargers': **'SD - Dino Super Drive' (x1): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Zenowing's Dino Super Drive powers and is used to activate Dino Super Drive. Mecha * Dino Charge Zord #10: Titano Charge Zord - }} Category:Candidates for deletion